How He Died
by freakypetachick
Summary: Grimmjow reflects on how he died, and his relationship to the one who caused it. rated teen cause i think i swear in it . GrimmXIchi


This was an idea that suddenly came into my head so I uh wrote it. Hope it doesn't suck.

pairing:GrimmXIchi

warnings:MADE UP CRAP!

I know that they aren't supposed to rememberanything, but for the sake of fic...at least Grimmjow can.

* * *

Grimmjow couldn't remember much from when he was alive, only keys things like his name, and how he died. He knew he couldn't have been a very good person, or nobody really cared about him. That's why he became a hollow. But even now he didn't quite understand, why he did what he did. Which brought him death. Even all these years, he can still remember those few tension filled minutes.

And that stupid kid.

He knew Ichigo couldn't possibly remember. I mean would you remember much from when you were three? And its positive it wasn't something his parents would remind him of.

* * *

His missionwas simple. Get the money then leave. The teal haired man sat on a bench beside the road. A guy by the name of Kaito had employed his boss for a hit on his wife.

'Tch nobody can be happy with what they got.'

Glancing across the road, his eyes landed on a beautiful woman, orange hair wafting in the wind, a genuine smile graced her face. And a little one walking right beside her, same bright shade of orange hair, wearing a smile too, as if she had just bought him a new transformer,  
or some other toy.

Suddenly the boy screamed.

"DON'T DO IT MISTER!"

The kid lept into the street. A large truck was roaring towards him, yet still far off a bit. But still coming quite fast.

"Ichigo get back here now!" The lady yelled, getting the bottom of her skirt caught in a car door. Luckily the person who had just shut it got out, not in. Her once smile was contorted into a ugly frown, and tears streamed down that once serene face.

The boy just sat in the middle of the road, talking. Some thing along the lines of "Where did he go?"

The truck was even closer now. The bluenette flung himself into the street and pushed the boy away.

He was instantly killed when the truck ran him over. Skull crushed, and legs mangled from where tires ran him over. Scratches and cuts covered his back. And on the side of the road, a unharmed little red head.

* * *

For the next few days the man stayed by his dead form. He didn't know what to do in this spirit form of his. So he attended his funeral, where not many people were. Only his father, which he hated, a couple of his good friends, and that pretty lady with her son and husband. Seems like boy was fine. Oh wasn't that grand. He dies and the twerp didn't even suffer a scratch.

A day after the spirit looked at a old newspaper laid out on the side walk.

'Local boy, Ichigo Kurosaki, saved by local gang member. Full story inside.'

The front had a picture of the little brat in his mothers arms. Yeah he dies yet the kid still gets more attention. Stupid kid. His name is even strawberry! Who the fuck would name a boy strawberry?!

* * *

When Ulquiorra and that dumbass Yammi had come back from their mission, Grimmjow could care less.

It was when he noticed the bright orange hair in Ulquiorra's vision thing that he did care about.

That night he set off to his old home of Kankura town, and sure enough there was the orange haired kid. He was a god damn shinigami. Stupid kid. But it was confirmed this was the same brat. Now he could get his revenge.

* * *

So how is it that now, after a couple of months, finds him in the shinigamis bed, softly stroking his hair, as he softly breathes, sleeping after their thrid round of mind blowing sex? Grimmjow wasn't even sure himself. Maybe he felt it wasn't the right time to get revenge on the poor boy. All his friends were just killed, Aizen was only defeated cause the arrancar had helped the berry kill him.

Maybe it was this strange feeling to protect him. He lost his life once for him, why not chance it again? He knew he was a hollow and wasn't supposed to have feelings of love, but he just did around Ichigo.

And the kid acted like he needed him too. Said teen snuggled into his arrnacars chest once again, before letting out a happy sigh, and falling back asleep. Grimmjow smiled, his brat was just too cute. Maybe they could live together. Maybe it was just a fantasy. Thinking it over, it wasn't Ichigos fault he died. It was his own.

Its just weird to find out that kid you once saved, turned out to be the shinigami you fall madly in love with.

* * *

Did you like it? I think its an epic fail.


End file.
